


A Dump Full Of Dreams

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Dump Full Of Dreams

One warm spring day Louise decided to go to the dump and see what she could find. She drove her truck over to the dump and she went got out of her truck and went searching for some treasures. While she was looking in a certain part of the junkyard two hands wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her into the air and she was put on someone's back. Louise could only blink at what the hell just happened. She looked down and she saw a one eyed black alien look up at her. The alien chuckled.  
"What's the matter babe? Like what you see? The view is great from up there isn't it?"  
Louise started to struggled to get off the creature's back but he wouldn't let her. He kept her there sitting on his back.  
"So what brings you to my humble abode sweet cheeks?" He asked.  
"Uh I was just wanting to get some things from this dump so I could make good use out of them. And this dump anybody can come to. It's not yours." She said meekly. He pinched and rubbed one of her cheeks with his fingers.  
"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" He said ignoring her.  
"Hey I was talking to you you know. That was rude and quit doing that. That hurts my cheek." She said in a quiet shy meek voice.  
Suddenly she was taken off of his shoulders and brought her in front of him so that he could look at her and he brought her to his chest and he hugged her tight.  
"I was right! You are so adorable pumpkin." He said to her as he smiled at her.  
"Uh yeah thanks now if you'll excuse me I must find stuff to take back with me."  
"I can you help you with that sweetheart. That is if you want help that is."  
Louise looked at the overly affectionate alien and she smiled and nodded her head. Unfortunately though for her he picked her up again and he nuzzled his face against her cheek and rubbed his mouth into her neck. Louise sighed.  
"Alright can you please let me go now and who are you anyway?"  
"I am an alien babe and the name's Feedback. What's your name?"  
"My name's Louise."  
"A pleasure to meet you Louise."  
"Nice to meet you too Feedback."  
They shook hands. Then they went all around the junkyard and Louise found a lot of stuff that she could still use. Feedback helped her put it all in her truck.  
"Well that's the last of it sweet cheeks."  
"Thank you sp much Feedback. Well I got to get home now. Maybe I will see you around."  
Before she could,d get into her truck however Feedback pulled her into his arms and he smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately. Louise just stared wide eyed and slowly began to kiss him back. He pushed his tongue past his lips and entered her mouth French kissing her. Louise let out a moan as their tongues danced over each other's. Then after about 5 minutes of making out they pulled apart for air a trail of saliva connecting their lips.  
Louise just panted.  
"You're a good kisser."  
"You're an even better kisser pumpkin."  
"Well I got to go now. Bye Feedback."  
"Good bye sweetheart and come back again anytime you want to so we can hang out."  
She just smiled and waved as she drove away.


End file.
